Question: In triangle $ABC,$ $D$ is on $\overline{AB}$ such that $AD:DB = 3:2,$ and $E$ is on $\overline{BC}$ such that $BE:EC = 3:2.$  If lines $DE$ and $AC$ intersect at $F,$ then find $\frac{DE}{EF}.$
Let $\mathbf{a}$ denote $\overrightarrow{A},$ etc.  Then from the given information
\[\mathbf{d} = \frac{2}{5} \mathbf{a} + \frac{3}{5} \mathbf{b}\]and
\[\mathbf{e} = \frac{2}{5} \mathbf{b} + \frac{3}{5} \mathbf{c}.\][asy]
unitsize(0.6 cm);

pair A, B, C, D, E, F;

A = (2,5);
B = (0,0);
C = (6,0);
D = interp(A,B,3/5);
E = interp(B,C,3/5);
F = extension(D,E,A,C);

draw(D--F--A--B--C);

label("$A$", A, N);
label("$B$", B, SW);
label("$C$", C, NE);
label("$D$", D, NW);
label("$E$", E, SW);
label("$F$", F, SE);
[/asy]

Isolating $\mathbf{b}$ in each equation, we obtain
\[\mathbf{b} = \frac{5 \mathbf{d} - 2 \mathbf{a}}{3} = \frac{5 \mathbf{e} - 3 \mathbf{c}}{2}.\]Then $10 \mathbf{d} - 4 \mathbf{a} = 15 \mathbf{e} - 9 \mathbf{c},$ or $9 \mathbf{c} - 4 \mathbf{a} = 15 \mathbf{e} - 10 \mathbf{d},$ so
\[\frac{9}{5} \mathbf{c} - \frac{4}{5} \mathbf{a} = \frac{15}{5} \mathbf{e} - \frac{10}{5} \mathbf{d}.\]Since the coefficients on both sides of the equation add up to 1, the vector on the left side lies on line $AC,$ and the vector on the right side lies on line $DE.$  Therefore, this common vector is $\mathbf{f}.$

Hence,
\[\mathbf{f} = \frac{15}{5} \mathbf{e} - \frac{10}{5} \mathbf{d} = 3 \mathbf{e} - 2 \mathbf{d}.\]Re-arranging, we get
\[\mathbf{e} = \frac{2}{3} \mathbf{d} + \frac{1}{3} \mathbf{f}.\]Therefore, $\frac{DE}{EF} = \boxed{\frac{1}{2}}.$